


[Podfic] One Week

by crawfishing



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawfishing/pseuds/crawfishing
Summary: Christopher's week revolves around Buck.(An audio recording, roughly 21.5 minutes)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] One Week

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753788) by [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/pseuds/elisela). 



> Hello so this is the first one of these things I've ever posted but I really liked this piece and I'm trying new things so I was like why not? A few things to apologize for with this:
> 
> 1\. I recorded this with my headphone speakers in my bedroom and then edited it with Audacity so it's FAR from professional but I did my best to clean up the audio so you don't have to hear me breathe.
> 
> 2\. I have an incredibly foppish voice and am bad at impressions so nobody in this is going to sound like they do on the show.
> 
> All of that being said, hopefully someone out there enjoys this (or at least goes to read the original because it's really cute)

**Listen:**  


**Length: 21:23**

**Google Drive Version:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WPNBEVonLWMb1pTQ4KM_lHMvlWrnG8H4/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
